


【剑苍】我真的要上学了

by DongJun



Category: jx3
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongJun/pseuds/DongJun
Summary: 是剑纯x苍云 后入有
Kudos: 5





	【剑苍】我真的要上学了

**Author's Note:**

> 是剑纯x苍云 后入有

剑纯和苍云是因为jjc认识的，彼时两人刚出师门不久，在扬州相识结伴而行。因为苍云怕生且忙，打jjc的手法就一直没有练上去。剑纯等不到苍云就自己去打。

每次都约了隔日再战，苍云却总是躲躲闪闪的，剑纯有一天终于把苍云拖出去打jjc，两个人配合度不够，每次都是单一个剑纯一挑二，苍云洗脚配置。剑纯特别失望，觉得苍云一点都不重视手法，就说以后就算了，有空再一起打。苍云本来就打的很紧张，因为菜破绽百出，听到后只是低着头小声的应了一句。

第二天剑纯还是习惯性的去找苍云，到了门前才发现自己怎么到了这里。他敲了敲门，门寄己开了，屋子里一股酒味，桌子上趴着一个盔甲脱了一半的小苍云  
剑纯:……

苍云被剑纯的动静惊醒了，人眼睛都还没睁开，迷迷糊糊的喊剑纯的名字，要站起来没站稳。剑纯上去稳稳的接住了他，又看那个大笨蛋扯出了个傻乎乎的笑容。苍云好像自从跟了他打架以后很少笑了。

他刚要替苍云脱了盔甲放上床去煮醒酒汤，听到苍云突然委屈的嘟嘟囔囔着翻来覆去的念着一个词，又在喊他的名字。剑纯想不通，可能是苍云为了自己的失误喝了酒吧，也没有那么要紧，手法不够慢慢练就是了。

回来喂醒酒汤的时候，苍云一口一口舔吸着汤茶，剑纯感觉哪里不太对，目光顺着苍云的唇向下，从扯乱的领口看到绷带和细碎的刀痕。剑纯突然有点发蒙，原来苍云和他一起去沐浴过，那会刚出师门的小家伙身上是久不见太阳的粉白无暇的肌肤。跟了他以后因为剑纯习惯性护着他也没有怎么受过伤。

苍云忙，是在忙什么？

苍云喝完醒酒汤以后睡得很沉，眉头紧皱还说梦话。在梦里喊剑纯的名字，突然就全身发抖像是被梦魇着了。  
剑纯有点担心，过去摇他摇不醒，只好抱他入怀，哄小孩一样。没想到苍云这时醒了，感觉到有人抱着自己吓得推开剑纯，躲在床角瑟瑟发抖。  
苍云慢慢清醒过来，懵逼的和僵在那里的剑纯大眼瞪小眼。下意识的说对不起。  
剑纯很奇怪，苍云怎么老是喜欢说对不起。不过是他来寻苍云一起去打架的，他好像把人吓着了。  
苍云慢慢从被子里挪出来，看着自己衣衫凌乱让剑纯等等自己，稍微擦洗一下换身衣服就走。  
剑纯倒也不避嫌，看着苍云脱掉了自己的里衣，露出了刚结上痂，有些地方又撕裂了凝着血块的腰背。  
“你这是怎么弄的？”剑纯突然生气，比苍云和他一起打jjc把他的战绩弄得很难看还要生气。他上去就捉住了苍云的手。苍云吃了一惊，小声的解释他去执行任务而已。事情已经解决了。  
苍云一身伤也不过是为了和凌雪阁的好友里应外合，他原来一身盔甲过于显眼，换了一身带着金边花纹的黑衫。故冲出重围时带了一身细碎伤痕回来，第二天被剑纯抓去打架时不小心扯裂了一些伤痕  
黑色衣服总归是看不出来受了伤的，只是为此落下了剑纯。苍云脸上发着热，为自己没有办法跟上剑纯的步伐而难过。

“你呀，总是这样让人不省心。”剑纯伸手抚过苍云身上的伤痕，让人回床上躺着换个药，“今日就不练剑了，我要的是一个平安的你，jjc又不是我情缘我不是那么执着的。”  
苍云懵懂又迷惑，乖乖的上床坐好等剑纯过来给他上药。他不怕痛，伤口不处理放着自己好的事情也不是没干过，只是剑纯破天荒的说不练剑的事情让他非常意外。  
剑纯常年执剑带着茧子的手带着温热的药油擦过裸露的肌肤，引起一阵颤抖。苍云虽然习惯贴脸揍人，实际上性格内向又怕生，剑纯是第一个抚摸他的人。  
苍云被温柔的手法摸的迷迷糊糊想睡觉，却听到剑纯一声轻笑:“想睡觉了？等会，我教你个双修之道，这样你会好点。”

剑纯的话，苍云是听的，像是在jjc里一样，乖乖听话就能赢了对面。他麻利的脱掉了身上的衣物，只剩下一条亵裤和腰肢上绑的绷带，看着剑纯等待下一步的指示。  
剑纯让苍云跪趴在床上，俯下身子去亲吻他带着金饰的耳垂和白净的后颈，一手捉着他的手与他十指相扣，一手沾了药油分开他的双膝，欺身挤进去不让人合上腿。

苍云是步兵，大腿内侧又软又嫩，很少被触碰到的软肉被剑纯揉的软麻发痒，苍云觉得这个姿势有点不安，又信任的侧过头来忍受着。那只手的主人又来亲吻他的脸颊，吻的他几乎是双脸绯红，手下却也不含糊的揉上了那一处无人触碰过的穴口。  
“唔！”苍云不安的闭了眼，温热的唇印在了他的眼睑上，甬道被打开的感觉非常奇怪，磨的他又热又难受。直到剑纯将手指抽了出去，窸窸窣窣的脱了自己身上会硌到苍云的衣物配饰。一个和手指不同的火热物什戳上了苍云的大腿。

苍云懵懂的睁开了眼，被剑纯步步紧逼的拓开了紧致的肉穴，直捅的他哀哀的叫，发出幼兽一般的呜咽声。剑纯也忍得难受，掐着苍云纤细到几乎两支手能合上的腰肢往自己的肉棒上套，一边亲吻着小家伙的后颈，一边哑声哄他:“乖，忍忍，很快就吃下去了，乖孩子，不要怕。”

直到整根巨物被撑到几乎无力再吸的绵软甬道包裹时，剑纯才发觉身下的小家伙已经颤抖的被插射了，白浊染污了被褥。剑纯倒也不能再忍，掐着他的腰就往那温柔乡里送。直到撞上了哪一处，苍云温柔缠绵的甬道紧紧一吸。剑纯算是松了一口气，从背后将哭到无力的小家伙就这姿势抱起，让他接着重力往下狠狠一坐。

这欺负的太过分了。苍云已经被做到头脑发昏，连哭噎都无力再发出，他只得温顺的吃下那怒长的凶器，像利刀归鞘一样。胸乳不知何时已经布满了捏痕与咬痕，藏在绷带底下的腰也捏的青紫，别提那一塌糊涂的下身还在吞吃的剑纯的巨物。  
已经射不出什么来了。苍云感受到身子里的物什缓慢而用力的将他送上干高潮，温凉的精液射了他一肚子，吃也吃不及的溢出了。

苍云缓了缓，侧过头得了一个亲亲便睡过去了。


End file.
